


A Demon and His Dog

by A Certain No One (The_Marvellous_Hyolf)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Character Study, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marvellous_Hyolf/pseuds/A%20Certain%20No%20One
Summary: Even if Cerberus is only a guard dog for him, Lucifer is a responsible owner and goes on long walks with him - but only to provide the dog with proper care. At least so he thinks, on the surface.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	A Demon and His Dog

The walks with Cerberus were his refuge – the only time in the day he would just relax and let his thoughts fly free. And the only time when he could play and laugh.

Cerberus wasn’t a pet, Lucifer kept telling himself. Cerberus was just a guard dog. But this didn’t mean Lucifer wasn’t going to take care of the animal. Dogs like Cerberus, albeit generally quite low-maintenance, still needed the right amount of activities and Lucifer was known for being good in everything he put his mind into. That included providing the right care to ensure the wellbeing of his guard dog. As a responsible owner, Lucifer had to make sure the dog’s needs were met.

Cerberus might have been a fearsome and effective guard, but to do his job as expected, he at least needed walks. And in spite of his size, strength and the purpose of his presence, the three-headed dog was nothing but a hyperactive pup during walks and demanded all kinds of attention, pets and activities. Which he was always provided with, as is proper.

Lucifer probably wouldn’t admit it, but he needed those walks too. It was the time he could let his thoughts wander, get away from the constant ruckus and trouble of the House of the Lamentation. It was giving him space to clear his mind and gain a better perspective. A very needed rest for his tired mind, but without a dog he wouldn’t have ever let himself waste time for idleness.

And when he was growing restless without having anything to do, both of them – he and his dog – were usually already away from any potential witnesses so he could focus his whole attention on Cerberus and his needs. As is proper of a dog owner. He couldn’t let anyone think that Diavolo’s right hand man cannot take care of a dog.

Lucifer enjoyed the walks deeply, and wholeheartedly engaged in the play, as soon as they were too far away to be spotted by anyone. But of course, he was playing tug-o’-war or sprinting with the dog out of duty.

As he was running along, feeling the wind in his hair, he could almost acknowledge that there was something liberating in the playful chase, in the physical activity and run that had no destination. Just for the pure joy of unrestrained movement he’d set his body to. Liberating and fulfilling.

Cerberus was relaxing too, for once not alert, for once letting himself not care about anything else. He was a guard dog after all and he was doing his job. But with Lucifer, on those walks he didn’t have to.

Chasing a ball, a stick – or rather a branch, considering the dog’s massive size – or rolling in the dirt, much to Lucifer’s dismay, was not something Cerberus would do with anyone he didn’t feel comfortable with, and definitely not with someone he didn’t trust to protect them both in his moments of vulnerability. Lucifer never saw Cerberus behave like that with anyone else. Even with Diavolo, whom the dog definitely respected and with whom the dog felt safe – Cerberus was still alert and held himself back. Cerberus was a puppy only to Lucifer and there was something precious in this fact, something he wouldn’t allow himself to acknowledge.

And yet, on these walks with Lucifer, Cerberus seemed just like any other dog.

Cerberus would lick Lucifer’s face, affectionate and enthusiastic. He would jump around, waiting for the stick to be thrown. He’d let Lucifer scratch him behind the ear. He’d roll onto his back – unavoidably, right into dirt and mud, of course – only for Lucifer. No one else could pet Cerberus’s belly. Cerberus would roll onto his back for no one else. Showing the belly was a sign of vulnerability and great trust for any dog – let alone the three-headed monster he was.

The playful puppy and the infamous guard dog of the strongest Ruler of Hell, sowing fear in lower demons’ hearts in his owner’s stead. It mystified Lucifer how those two animals were somehow the same.

They were alike, he noticed one day. Like owner, like dog.

And like dog, like owner. He thought, scratching Cerberus behind the ears as the dog pressed his heads into Lucifer, snuggling into him as if trying to hide in his owner’s embrace. One head leaned into his hand, with eyes half-closed, longing for the rare affectionate touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Betareading thanks to @reneotomegirl! Thank you!  
> [Cross-posted on Tumblr.](https://creations-of-a-certain-no-one.tumblr.com/post/632069514716200960/a-demon-and-his-dog)


End file.
